Electronic devices, such as computers, may include memory. For example, a computer may include static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). SRAM and DRAM share the characteristic power must be continuously supplied in order to retain data stored in the memory. If the power is removed, the stored data may be lost. Another type of memory that is becoming more prevalent is non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM). NVRAM may have the characteristic that once data is stored to the NVRAM, the data remains persistent, even if power is no longer supplied to the device.